Mario Kart: Taça Estrela
by FireKai
Summary: Um campeonato de Mario Kart está a decorrer. Todos querem vencer e Daisy está determinada em ganhar a taça e mostrar o que vale. Terá Luigi para a apoiar e rivais para vencer. Conseguirá a princesa derrotar oponentes como Mario e Bowser? Oneshot.


**Título: **Mario Kart: Taça Estrela

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Aviso 1: **Super Mario e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Aviso 2: **A história contém algumas dicas sobre um possível romance entre Daisy e Luigi

**Aviso 3: **A história passa-se no tempo e pistas de Mario Kart Wii

**Sumário: **Um campeonato de Mario Kart está a decorrer. Todos querem vencer e Daisy está determinada em ganhar a taça e mostrar o que vale. Terá Luigi para a apoiar e rivais para vencer. Conseguirá a princesa derrotar oponentes como Mario e Bowser? Oneshot.

**Mario Kart: Taça Estrela**

Uma carapaça azul, com espinhos e duas asas a bater velozmente, aproximou-se rapidamente do líder da corrida, Wario. Descendo a pique, a carapaça acertou em cheio no kart amarelo e roxo de Wario, criando uma grande explosão azul. Peach, que vinha logo atrás de Wario, montada na sua mota cor-de-rosa, também foi apanhada na explosão e os dois foram lançados ao ar. Peach, que trazia consigo uma casca de banana, deixou-a cair no chão de terra.

Quando Wario e Peach recuperaram da explosão e voltaram a movimentar-se na corrida, já Mario os tinha passado, na sua veloz mota vermelha. A corrida decorria em Koopa Cape e estavam já na última volta. Agora era Mario que liderava a corrida, seguido de Wario, Peach e atrás dos três seguia Daisy, no seu kart cor-de-laranja. Os quatro entraram na zona do rio, manobrando os seus veículos com cuidado e tentando ganhar vantagem aos outros.

O sol brilhava intensamente no céu e todos estavam determinados a vencer. Bowser, conduzindo o seu kart, estava furioso por estar em quinto lugar, mas ficou ainda pior quando Waluigi, que ia na mota atrás dele, lhe lançou uma carapaça vermelha. Embatendo em cheio no kart de Bowser, ele perdeu velocidade e Waluigi ultrapassou-o. Além dos outros corredores, que seguiam depois de Bowser, já conformados com a derrota, Dry Bones ia em último lugar, quando conseguiu obter um relâmpago, que usou de imediato, fazendo todos os outros diminuírem de tamanho.

"_Não vou perder. Não posso perder." pensou Daisy, manobrando o seu kart e entrando no tubo transparente, de onde se podia ver o fundo do rio. "Tenho de ganhar, para mostrar a todos o que valho. O Mario é reconhecido por todos como um herói, a Peach é adorada por todos os seus súbditos e amigos, o Wario mostra sempre tudo o que tem e muitas vezes consegue o que quer… eu por vezes nem sou reconhecida pelas pessoas. Mas isso vai mudar. Se vencer este campeonato, isso vai mudar de certeza."_

Daisy voltou ao seu tamanho normal quando o efeito do relâmpago passou. Com cautela, apesar de não diminuir a velocidade, Daisy tentou não tocar nas placas flutuantes, com as suas extensões electrificadas. Peach ia apenas um pouco à frente de Daisy e num erro de cálculo, uma das extensões tocou-lhe, fazendo com que Peach rodopiasse e diminuísse de tamanho. Peach pareceu bastante aborrecida por ter diminuindo de tamanho duas vezes seguidas, num espaço de segundos.

Daisy aproveitou e ultrapassou-a. Tocou numa caixa de itens. Calhou-lhe uma carapaça vermelha e Daisy sorriu, enquanto saltava uma plataforma com o seu kart e rodopiava no ar. Mario ia já quase a passar a meta e Wario ia um pouco atrás dele. Daisy arremessou a carapaça. Mario ultrapassou a meta e quando Wario ia quase a fazê-lo também, foi atingido, o que o parou. Daisy ultrapassou-o e ficou com o segundo lugar, por diferença de um segundo de Wario, que ficou em terceiro lugar.

O último a passar a meta foi Koopa Troopa e assim aquela prova tinha chegado ao fim. Três helicópteros, com o símbolo de um cogumelo pintado nas suas portas, vieram buscar os corredores e levaram-nos até um grande recinto, onde um enorme jacto privado os aguardava. Enquanto alguns Piantas e Toads dirigiam os karts e motas para a traseira do jacto, os concorrentes do campeonato entraram calmamente no jacto.

A parte central do jacto, além de vários assentos e janelas, tinha também um mini-bar e uma empregada similar a Toadette surgiu, trazendo alguma comida. Wario atacou de imediato a comida, sentando-se num dos lugares perto de uma janela. Waluigi sentou-se perto dele e começou a conversar. Daisy serviu-se de alguns salgados e de seguida sentou-se também num lugar.

Birdo e Rosalina optaram por não comer nada e começaram a conversar, de pé. Mario estava perto de Peach, fitando-a enquanto ela falava calmamente sobre a corrida e como tinha sido divertida, apesar de ter ficado em quarto lugar. Bowser estava a um canto, furioso com a derrota naquela corrida. Além deles, estavam também presentes Diddy Kong, Dry Bones e Koopa Troopa. Por último, havia Luigi, que se aproximou cautelosamente de Daisy.

"Parabéns, Daisy. Ficaste numa óptima posição na corrida." disse Luigi. "Mas não pareces muito feliz. Espero que estejas bem."

Daisy olhou-o e fez-lhe sinal para que ele se sentasse ao pé de si. Luigi assim fez. Daisy estava bastante aborrecida por não ter vencido aquela corrida, mas sabia que a culpa não era de Luigi. Gostava da maneira como Luigi se preocupava com ela e tinha sido simpático ao vir falar-lhe.

"Eu estou bem, Luigi. Quer dizer, estou a tentar conformar-me com mais uma derrota neste campeonato." disse Daisy, suspirando. "Faltam apenas duas corridas e parece-me bastante difícil ser eu a vencedora do campeonato e ganhar a taça estrela."

"Não deves pensar assim. Fizeste um bom trabalho. Na próxima corrida as coisas irão, com certeza, correr melhor."

Daisy abanou a cabeça, em sinal de negação.

"Eu quero ganhar. Quero mesmo, mas não o estou a conseguir fazer. Há sempre alguém melhor do que eu. Na primeira corrida, no meu próprio circuito, foi a Peach que venceu. Eu fiquei apenas em segundo lugar e foi por pouco, pois o Mario quase que me passava mesmo ao pé da meta. Agora, nesta corrida, foi o Mario que ganhou e o Wario esteve mesmo quase a ficar em segundo lugar. Venci-o por muito pouco." disse Daisy, abanando a cabeça. "Não estou a conseguir fazer o meu melhor."

"A mim parece-me que tens tido bons resultados. Sim, ainda não ficaste em primeiro lugar, nem numa corrida, nem na outra, mas ficaste em segundo lugar nas duas, portanto, tens quase tantos pontos como o Mario. Aliás, é apenas um ponto de diferença. Se ficares à frente dele na próxima corrida, terás mais pontos que ele ou que qualquer outro."

"Obrigada pelo apoio, Luigi, mas nunca se sabe. Poderei ficar numa posição muito pior do que o segundo lugar na próxima corrida."

"Pior que a minha, não é com certeza. Fiquei em sétimo lugar…"

"Lamento."

"Não tem importância. Já sabia que não iria ganhar. Mas tu tens de ter confiança. Onde é que está a Daisy confiante de sempre? Não pareces tu agora. Estás sempre animada e competitiva e não te costumas deixar ir abaixo."

Daisy ficou alguns segundos calada e pensativa. Luigi tinha realmente razão. Apesar de tudo, ela costumava sempre ser bastante entusiasta com tudo. Daisy lembrava-se de que não perdera a compostura e o entusiasmo quando Mario vencera todos no último Mario Party ou mesmo quando Peach fora a vencedora de um campeonato de Golf. Até se sentira feliz por eles, porque tinham dado o seu melhor. E ela também. Daisy dava sempre o seu melhor.

Respirando fundo, Daisy tentou focar-se no facto de querer ganhar. Era o que realmente queria e não ia desistir dessa ideia. Olhando à sua volta, viu como os outros participantes do campeonato se mostravam confiantes ou já resignados com a derrota final, mas querendo divertir-se na mesma. Mesmo que perdesse, Daisy não iria deixar que os outros a vissem abatida. Tinha de se mostrar confiante. Respirou fundo novamente e encarou Luigi mais uma vez.

"Tens razão, Luigi. Eu não vou desistir, nem mostrar-me derrotada. Ainda posso vencer e vou fazer tudo para que isso aconteça." disse ela.

"Espero que sejas tu a vencedora do campeonato e que ganhes a taça estrela."

"Ai sim? Gosto do teu apoio, mas não deverias estar a torcer por ti próprio ou pelo teu irmão? Seria o mais lógico."

Luigi sorriu e encolheu os ombros.

"É impossível eu vencer agora e também não estou preocupado com isso. Já me habituei a vencer poucas coisas. Não estou preocupado. Quanto ao Mario, acho que ele já vence demasiadas coisas e está a ficar algo convencido por causa disso. Portanto, conto contigo para lhe mostrares que tens fibra para o vencer pelo menos num campeonato de corridas de kart."

Daisy sorriu, mais animada. De seguida, aproximou-se um pouco mais de Luigi e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

"És um querido." disse ela, levantando-se. "Tenho de ir à casa de banho num instante. Até já."

Daisy afastou-se, sorrindo, confiante, enquanto Luigi levava uma mão à bochecha que Daisy beijara e corava imenso, sentindo o seu coração a bater muito depressa. Enquanto isso, Bowser aproximou-se de Wario e Waluigi, que pararam de comer para o olharem, com alguma desconfiança.

"Venho propor-vos uma aliança." disse Bowser, baixinho.

"Uma aliança? De que é que estás a falar?" perguntou Wario, ainda mais desconfiado.

"Estou a falar de nos aliarmos para tirarmos da corrida aqueles bonzinhos irritantes que nos estão sempre a aborrecer." explicou Bowser. "O Mario e companhia estão sempre a vencer-nos e é bastante irritante. Tenho a certeza que concordam comigo nesse ponto."

Wario e Waluigi entreolharam-se e acenaram afirmativamente com a cabeça. Bowser sorriu.

"Pois bem, acho que é altura de lhes mostrarmos quem é que manda. Digo que nos devemos unir para os vencer. Vamos concentrar os nossos esforços em fazer com que eles fiquem na pior posição possível. Vamos bater com os nossos karts nos deles, vamos atirar-lhes com tudo o que tivermos e reclamar os três primeiros lugares do campeonato para nós." disse Bowser. "Não vos parece bem?"

Wario e Waluigi ficaram pensativos durante uns segundos. Wario não tinha tido maus resultados, de todo, porém em termos de classificação ainda estava atrás de Mario, Peach e Daisy, pelo que se continuasse assim, ele ficaria de fora dos três primeiros lugares. Por seu lado, Waluigi tinha tido piores classificações. Conseguira, por pouco, vencer Bowser na corrida anterior e ficar em quinto lugar, mas mesmo assim tinha poucas hipóteses de ficar nos três primeiros lugares, se as coisas continuassem assim.

"Então, o que me dizem, rapazes?"

"Parece-me que é uma boa ideia unirmo-nos contra os heróis de meia tigela." disse Wario, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Vamos acabar com eles na pista e assim poderemos ser nós os vencedores."

"Então não vamos atacar-nos uns aos outros." disse Waluigi, abanando a cabeça. "Atacamos só os outros. Os nossos principais alvos têm de ser o Mario, o Luigi e as duas princesas, Peach e Daisy. O macaco pequeno, a loira grandalhona, o esqueleto, a coisa cor-de-rosa e a tartaruga não são uma ameaça."

"Nem o Luigi é uma ameaça." resmungou Wario. "Ele não tem hipóteses de ganhar. Deixa a vossa rivalidade de lado e concentrar-te nos que são realmente uma ameaça para nós."

Waluigi resmungou algo entre dentes, mas nem Wario, nem Bowser perceberam o que tinha resmungado. Os três combinaram que iriam então seguir o plano e tentar tirar Mario, Peach e Daisy do pódio daquela corrida e da seguinte, para lhes roubarem os lugares finais no campeonato. Quando Bowser se afastou de Wario e Waluigi, vinha bastante mais contente.

"_Agora que tenho ajuda, tudo vai correr melhor. Claro que aqueles anormais nem sonham que, quando já não precisar deles, os irei descartar. Nesta próxima corrida deverão ser úteis, mas na última corrida do campeonato, não quero saber. Serão todos destruídos, se for necessário. Eu serei o vencedor!"_

Pouco depois, um Toad vestido com um uniforme preto apareceu.

"Peço a todos que se sentem e apertem os cintos de segurança." pediu ele. "O jacto vai partir dentro de dois minutos, rumo ao nosso próximo destino."

Bowser foi sentar-se a um canto, longe de Wario e Waluigi. Não queria chamar as atenções sobre si agora, nem que os outros desconfiassem de algo. Daisy e Luigi sentaram-se juntos e Mario e Peach fizeram o mesmo. Diddy Kong tentou roubar o lugar de Birdo junto de Rosalina, mas Birdo lançou-lhe um ovo e Diddy Kong acabou por ceder o lugar e ir sentar-se junto de Koopa Troopa. Dry Bones sentou-se perto dos dois. Pouco depois, o jacto partiu.

**Mario Kart: Taça Estrela**

Daisy olhou à sua volta e sorriu. Maple Treeway era a terceira pista do campeonato. Tudo parecia calmo e acolhedor ali. As folhas caiam com graciosidade e o ambiente fazia lembrar um Outono ameno e pacífico. Daisy respirou fundo. Até o ar era agradável ali. Ao olhar à sua volta, reparou que alguns dos outros também pareciam maravilhados pela beleza e calma.

Os karts e motas estavam a ser colocados nos seus respectivos pontos de partida por alguns Toads, que trabalhavam rapidamente e de maneira muito eficiente. Peach estava a sacudir algumas folhas que se tinham colado às suas calças. Birdo soprou algumas folhas para longe, fazendo Koopa Troopa rir-se. Bowser parecia impaciente e tinha os braços cruzados. Os Toads indicaram que já estava tudo pronto para a corrida começar. Luigi sorriu a Daisy, antes de saltar para dentro do seu kart.

Quando todos os concorrentes já estavam preparados, dentro dos seus karts ou montados nas suas motas, surgiu um Lakitu, com uma cana de pesca e na extremidade da mesma havia um pequeno semáforo. Acendeu-se uma luz, depois acendeu-se a segunda. Alguns karts e motas já aceleravam. Quando se acendeu a terceira luz, todos partiram.

Mario ia já à frente de todos, com Daisy e Wario logo de seguida. Bowser acelerou e de imediato conseguiu chegar perto de Peach. Sem cerimónias, guinou o seu kart na direcção da mota de Peach e acertou-lhe com toda a força. Peach foi arremessada para um dos lados da pista e perdeu velocidade. De seguida, Waluigi lançou-lhe uma carapaça verde e Peach acabou por ser ultrapassada por todos.

Mario, Daisy e Wario já estavam a chegar ao enorme canhão. Logo depois, foram lançados no ar, pelo canhão, a grande velocidade e aterraram com estrondo, mas sem perderem velocidade. Mario deixou uma casca de banana cair na pista e o kart de Daisy escorregou nela. Daisy amaldiçoou Mario e pôs o pé na acelerador, tentando voltar a recuperar a velocidade, mas Bowser e Waluigi já estavam a ultrapassá-la.

"_Não vou deixar que me vençam." pensou Daisy. "Quando eu conseguir algumas carapaças vermelhas, eles vão ver quem é que manda aqui. Estúpido Mario, sempre a conseguir ir à frente. Ei! O Bowser veio contra mim, de propósito! Isto não fica assim!"_

Daisy desviou-se habilmente de um Wiggler, enquanto Waluigi bateu de frente no Wiggler e ficou parado, sem conseguir avançar, durante alguns segundos. Resmungou palavras azedas e depois Peach, surgindo por detrás dele, lançou-lhe três carapaças verdes, que lhe acertaram em cheio.

"Aha, bem-feita!" exclamou Peach, ultrapassando Waluigi.

A corrida continuou. Birdo, que ficou para último lugar, lançou um relâmpago e fez com que todos ficassem pequenos. Passou por Diddy Kong e, acertando no kart dele, atirou-o de um tronco abaixo. Rosalina e Luigi iam quase lado a lado pela maioria do caminho. Quando Rosalina foi contra ele e o tentou lançar para fora da pista, Luigi ficou bastante aborrecido. Logo depois, Rosalina levou com três carapaças vermelhas e Luigi, triunfante, ultrapassou-a sem qualquer dificuldade.

A primeira volta foi completa. Mario ainda ia à frente, seguido de Bowser e Wario, que tentavam por tudo acabar com ele. Wario lançou um bob-omb contra Mario, mas ele desviou-se e quando o bom-omb rebentou, foram Wario e Bowser que foram atingidos e lançados ao ar.

"Seu estúpido! Era para acertares no Mario e não em nós!" exclamou Bowser, furioso.

"Foi um erro de cálculo!" defendeu-se Wario.

"Adeusinho!" exclamou Daisy, passando por eles a alta velocidade.

"Ela ultrapassou-nos! Atrás deles!" exclamou Bowser.

Bowser e Wario arrancaram rapidamente, tentando chegar perto de Daisy e Mario. Peach e Waluigi estavam a tentar vencer um ao outro, mas não estava fácil. Waluigi estava a tentar tirar Peach da pista, mas ela não deixava.

"_Raios. Porque é que o Wario e o Bowser estão lá mais para a frente e não me ajudam?" perguntou-se Waluigi, zangado. "Esta princesa de um raio não me deixa vencê-la. Ah, se eu conseguir um bob-omb, vou fazer com que ela vá pelos ares."_

Daisy saltou na enorme rede que cobria aquela parte da pista. Mario não ia muito mais à frente. Acabara de saltar pela raiz de uma árvore. Daisy segurava uma carapaça vermelha e lançou-a com convicção. Conseguia ouvir os karts de Bowser e Wario atrás de si, mas eles agora não importavam. A carapaça vermelha foi na direcção de Mario e acertou-lhe em cheio. Daisy soltou um grito de satisfação, saltou sobre duas raízes de árvores e ultrapassou Mario. Passou a meta. Faltava apenas uma volta.

Mario recuperou rapidamente e passou a meta de seguida, indo atrás de Daisy. Bowser e Wario vinham logo depois. Pouco depois, também os outros passavam a meta, chegando todos à terceira e última volta, em que não podiam falhar e os nervos estavam à flor da pele.

"_Estou a liderar. Estou a liderar!" pensava Daisy, satisfeita, mas receosa ao mesmo tempo. "Tenho de conseguir ficar em primeiro lugar. É só não fazer asneiras e ter um pouco de sorte, para não me acertar nenhuma carapaça azul."_

Daisy foi lançada pelo canhão e Mario também. Logo depois, Bowser e Wario foram lançados pelo canhão ao mesmo tempo.

"_Eu sou o Mario, número um." pensou Mario. "Não vou perder esta corrida."_

"_O canalizador feioso não vai levar a melhor desta vez. Se eu tivesse comigo uma daquelas carapaças enormes que utilizámos quando corríamos em duplas, acabava logo com ele. Foi uma pena terem abolido essas carapaças." pensou Bowser._

"_Vou vencer isto, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça… ou talvez não." pensou Wario. "Hum… estou, com alguma comichão no rabo."_

Daisy manobrou o kart, subindo rapidamente o tronco da árvore. Dois Wigglers andavam de um lado para o outro novamente. Daisy desviou-se deles com perícia e Mario fez o mesmo. Um dos Wigglers começou a andar, batendo com as patas no chão. Bowser e Wario, que iam lado a lado, viram apenas uma pequena abertura do lado direito do Wiggler e só um deles conseguiria passar antes do Wiggler lhes bloquear o caminho. Sem pensar duas vezes, Bowser foi contra Wario com toda a força e Wario foi atirado contra o Wiggler, enquanto Bowser passava ao lado e logo de seguida Wiggler bloqueava o caminho.

"Não! Raios! Vais pagar por isto, Bowser!" exclamou Wario, tentando arranjar maneira de continuar a corrida e desviar-se do Wiggler.

Quando Wario conseguiu finalmente desviar-se do Wiggler, já Peach e Waluigi o tinham ultrapassado. Entretanto, Daisy e Mario iam quase a chegar à grande rede suspensa. Ambos saltaram e fizeram uma pirueta no ar, aterrando de seguida no chão. Tinham chegado à rede. Mario ultrapassou Daisy. Ela conseguiu uma carapaça verde. Com toda a força, lançou-a contra Mario. Mario foi atingido, desequilibrou-se e caiu da rede abaixo.

"Sim! Aha!" exclamou Daisy, feliz.

Enquanto Mario era colocado na pista por um Lakitu, Bowser passou-o, indo a alta velocidade. Atirou contra Daisy uma carapaça vermelha. Daisy ia quase a passar a meta, feliz por ir ficar com o primeiro lugar. Mas antes que conseguisse, a carapaça vermelha acertou-lhe. Daisy gritou de frustração e Bowser conseguiu ultrapassá-la. Dois segundos depois, Daisy passou a meta e de seguida Mario fez o mesmo.

Peach conseguiu um bob-omb, ultrapassou Waluigi e lançou o bob-omb para trás. Waluigi embateu nele, voando pelo ar e Wario também foi apanhado na explosão. Quando recuperaram, já Peach estava perto da meta e tinham sido também ultrapassados por Luigi, Rosalina e Birdo. Quando passaram a meta, Waluigi e Wario estavam furiosos.

"Que derrota desastrosa!" exclamou Waluigi. "Tudo culpa tua e do Bowser. Não me ajudaram a vencer!"

"Ora, está calado. O Bowser acabou por ir contra mim e me fazer perder um tempo precioso. Ele disse que nos íamos aliar, mas afinal foi por pouco tempo." disse Wario. "Mal viu uma oportunidade, traiu-me. Pois bem, ele vai ver com quem é que se meteu!"

Pouco depois, os resultados foram mostrados num ecrã. Bowser riu-se alto, feliz por ter ficado em primeiro lugar, como tinha planeado. Wario e Waluigi lançaram-lhe olhares venenosos. Daisy bateu o pé, aborrecida e Luigi aproximou-se dela. Tinha apenas ficado em segundo lugar. Outra vez.

Mario torceu o nariz, não muito contente. Ganhara a segunda corrida, mas Bowser e Peach tinham roubado os primeiros lugares das outras duas, além de ter ficado já por duas vezes atrás de Daisy nas classificações de duas corridas. Rosalina encolheu os ombros, tendo ficado em sétimo lugar na corrida, atrás de Birdo e Luigi. Diddy Kong ficara em último e empoleirara-se numa árvore, a fazer barulhos estranhos, em protesto.

"Então Daisy, não fiques assim." disse Luigi, olhando para a princesa de Sarasaland.

"Estou aborrecida. Não fiquei em primeiro lugar por pouco. Por muito pouco, aliás." disse Daisy, suspirando. "Estava quase e eu tinha a certeza que era desta vez que ia vencer, mas afinal não foi o caso. Estou muito desiludida."

No ecrã que tinha sido colocado ali perto, os resultados daquela corrida tinham sido somados aos resultados de Daisy Circuit e Koopa Cape. Luigi, que estava de frente para o ecrã, sorriu. Daisy, que estava de costas para o ecrã, continuou a falar, até que Luigi lhe fez sinal e ela olhou para o ecrã. Estava agora com um total de 36 pontos, à frente de todos os outros. Mario, em segundo lugar, tinha apenas 33 pontos.

"Vês, Daisy? Estás em primeiro lugar. Apesar de não teres conseguido vencer ainda nenhuma corrida, tens conseguido sempre ficar em segundo, portanto tens a pontuação mais alta, uma vez que os outros foram ficando em primeiro por uma vez, mas tiveram classificações piores depois." disse Luigi.

"Sim… estou mesmo a ganhar." disse Daisy, atónita.

Não tinha pensado em como ter ficado, mais uma vez, em segundo lugar teria afectado a pontuação total. E agora, estava finalmente a ver o resultado. Ela estava em primeiro, vencendo Mario por três pontos. Peach também tinha uma pontuação semelhante e, com a sua vitória nesta corrida, Bowser tinha agora 29 pontos, estando em quarto lugar na pontuação total.

"Tens uma sólida hipótese de venceres." disse Luigi, olhando para a princesa Daisy. "Só tens de te concentrar e não teres uma má prestação na próxima corrida. Assim, vais acabar por vencer."

"Sim. Obrigada pelo apoio, Luigi."

**Mario Kart: Taça Estrela**

Os doze concorrentes do campeonato de karts estavam novamente no jacto a caminho de Grumble Volcano, onde se iria realizar a última prova do campeonato, que decidiria o vencedor e declararia também quem eram os derrotados naquele campeonato. Todos queriam levar a taça para casa, porém alguns já não tinham essa hipótese naquele campeonato, devido aos maus resultados.

Daisy estava a olhar por uma das janelas do jacto. Quando o jacto já estava a voar, todos puderam tirar os cintos de segurança e, ainda que com cautela, andar de um lado para o outro no jacto, conversar com os outros, comer ou beber ou fazer o que pretendessem. Diddy Kong estava a lamentar-se de ter tido tão maus resultados no campeonato, enquanto Dry Bones e Koopa Troopa o ouviam.

"Eu tive melhores resultados no campeonato cogumelo do que agora." disse Diddy Kong. "Não é justo ter tão má classificação."

"Para que alguém vença, alguém tem de perder." disse Koopa Troopa, conformado. "Além de que tu pelo menos não és o que está em último lugar. Sou eu. Nem com Bullet Bills a ajudarem consegui ficar num lugar melhor. Mas outros campeonatos virão, no futuro."

Dry Bones acenou afirmativamente.

"No próximo campeonato, eu serei um dos três primeiros, tenho a certeza. E fico a torcer que alguns corredores, como o Mario e a Daisy, não participem no próximo campeonato."

Diddy Kong e Koopa Troopa concordaram. Enquanto isso, Wario e Waluigi estavam a aproximar-se de Bowser, que se sentara num lugar a um canto, a comer distraidamente um cogumelo torrado.

"Tu enganaste-nos. Afinal não nos ajudaste nada." acusou Waluigi.

"Isso não é verdade. Dei o meu melhor para me ajudar a mim próprio e a vocês, na medida do possível." disse Bowser. "Mas no teu caso, magricela, não havia ajuda possível, já que conduzes bastante mal e ficaste logo para trás."

"E no meu caso, heim? Vieste contra mim e fizeste-me ir contra o Wiggler!" exclamou Wario, furioso. "Isso não foi ajuda nenhuma."

"Se eu não te tivesse tirado do caminho, o mais provável seria batermos os dois no Wiggler e perdermos tempo os dois. Assim, tive de tomar rapidamente uma decisão. Portanto, decidi que o melhor seria tirar-te do caminho. Desculpa, mas teve que ser."

"Essa desculpa não me pareceu nada sincera."

Wario cerrou os punhos, furioso. Alguns dos outros tinham olhado na direcção de Wario, Bowser e Waluigi, pois estavam a falar alto, mas rapidamente perderam o interesse, pois já sabiam que os três arranjavam facilmente situações para aborrecerem os outros e faziam muito alarido sobre tudo.

"Tu quiseste ajudar-te a ti próprio, Bowser." acusou Wario. "Portanto, não te vou ajudar na próxima corrida. Aliás, por mim, vou prejudicar-te o máximo possível."

"Exactamente. Eu vou fazer o mesmo!" exclamou Waluigi.

Bowser encolheu os ombros, nada preocupado. Terminou de comer o cogumelo torrado e sorriu.

"Façam o que quiserem." disse ele. "Não quero realmente saber disso para nada. Vocês podem tentar prejudicar-me, mas na verdade, eu acabarei por vencer este campeonato sem a vossa ajuda. Estou confiante nisso."

"Veremos." disse Wario, virando costas e afastando-se.

"Sim. Além disso, há três pessoas que têm mais pontos que tu. Achas que as consegues vencer a todas?" perguntou Waluigi.

"Não o fiz na corrida anterior? Pois vou fazê-lo novamente. E se eles ficarem em más posições, eu consigo pontos suficientes para vencer o campeonato." respondeu Bowser.

Waluigi torceu o nariz e também se afastou. Ele e Wario foram sentar-se num canto afastado, a falarem mal de Bowser. Mario e Peach estavam juntos perto de uma janela, a falarem.

"A Daisy não quis conversar muito comigo. Percebe-se que está nervosa. Apesar de estar em primeiro lugar na classificação total, ainda lhe podemos ganhar nesta última corrida e mudar a classificação." disse Peach. "Não pretendo ficar em terceiro lugar."

"Nem eu em segundo." disse Mario. "Quero ser o vencer ou então que sejas tu, minha princesa."

Peach acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

"Exactamente. Haveremos de ficar com os dois primeiros lugares para nós. Gosto bastante da Daisy mas também gosto bastante de ganhar."

Desta vez foi Mario que acenou afirmativamente. Ambos estavam determinados a vencer e dariam o seu melhor nesse sentido. Rosalina e Birdo estavam sentadas num dos lugares do meio do jacto. Rosalina tinha os olhos fechados, estando a concentrar-se, apesar de ser difícil, pois Birdo estava a falar imenso.

"Podíamos ter tido muito melhores classificações nas corridas. Mas o estúpido Diddy Kong lançou-me aquelas carapaças vermelhas na primeira corrida e na segunda houve imensos relâmpagos a serem utilizados. Assim é muito difícil conseguirmos ter bons resultados, não achas, Rosalina? Fico aborrecida que o Mario e companhia sejam sempre os que ocupam os primeiros lugares. Talvez eles sejam realmente melhores, mas podiam ficar de fora de alguns campeonatos para darem hipóteses aos outros, não achas?"

"Sim, sim, claro." respondeu Rosalina, sem grande interesse.

"Se bem que desta vez a Daisy está em primeiro lugar. É muito raro que alguém roube o lugar principal ao Mario ou à princesa Peach, mas parece que é o que está a acontecer. Nós já não vamos conseguir vencer o campeonato, mas ficava contente se a Daisy vencesse. Antes ela que o Mario, que mal fala ou a Peach, que me parece delicada demais."

"Sim, sim, tens razão."

Daisy tinha-se agora sentado num lugar vazio, a ler informações sobre Grumble Volcano. Luigi aproximou-se dela e sentou-se no lugar ao seu lado.

"Estás a estudar sobre a próxima prova?" perguntou ele.

"Sim, tenho de estudar bem a pista, possíveis atalhos e as melhores estratégias." respondeu Daisy, sem tirar os olhos da folha de papel que tinha na mão. "Será complicado eu vencer uma corrida nesta pista, com tantos saltos, lava e tudo o mais, mas vou dar o meu melhor. Não vou deixar que a vitória me escape por entre os dedos, quando estou tão perto de a atingir."

"Fazes bem. Ficarei feliz quando venceres." disse Luigi.

Daisy olhou-o e sorriu.

"Era bom se também pudesses ganhar um lugar nos três primeiros do pódio." disse ela.

"Isso não irá acontecer, mas não me importo. Já estou habituado a não ganhar nada."

Luigi encolheu os ombros. Daisy sentiu pena dele. Queria poder ajudá-lo, mas também não havia qualquer hipótese de agora Luigi poder estar entre os três primeiros. Tinha apenas 18 pontos no total. Daisy suspirou. Talvez num próximo campeonato pudesse ser ela a dar apoio a Luigi, para uma possível vitória.

**Mario Kart: Taça Estrela**

O barulho da lava a mover-se, espessa e a escaldar, enchia os ouvidos dos doze concorrentes, que já estavam ao volante dos seus karts e motas, prontos para iniciar a última corrida do campeonato. Todos olhavam à volta, para o cenário. Um túnel existia mais à frente. Ali perto erguia-se também uma elevação, no meio da lava. Teriam de saltar bastante naquele percurso e a ideia de poderem cair na lava não era agradável.

Bowser liderava no ponto de partida, já que tinha ficado em primeiro lugar na corrida anterior. Daisy estava quase ao lado, um pouco mais para trás. Respirou fundo, tentando pensar positivo. Ia correr tudo bem e iria conseguir vencer aquela corrida e sagrar-se campeã. Ia marcar a diferença e dar a conhecer a todos que podia ser tão boa como Mario, Peach, Wario ou Bowser.

Um Lakitu surgiu a flutuar na sua nuvem, com o semáforo preso à sua cana de pesca. Acenou a todos. De seguida, as luzes do semáforo começaram a acender-se. Os motores das motas e karts começaram a rugir e quando a última luz se acendeu, a corrida começou. Bowser e Mario iniciaram a corrida com um impulso de velocidade, passando rapidamente à frente de todos os outros.

Saltaram a primeira elevação. Bowser foi contra Mario, tentando atirá-lo para fora da pista, mas não conseguiu. Os dois passaram pelo pequeno túnel, até outra secção da pista. Vinham seguidos de perto por Daisy e Peach. Atrás delas vinha Luigi e depois Birdo. Tocando numa caixa de itens, Birdo obteve um bob-omb e lançou-o para trás.

O bob-omb explodiu com grande estrondo, lançando ao ar Rosalina, Wario e Waluigi, que foram ultrapassados pelos restantes corredores. Wario começou a reclamar de imediato, mas Rosalina veio contra ele e tomou a dianteira dos três. Wario deixou de reclamar e acelerou, logo seguido por Waluigi. Não queriam ficar em último lugar naquela corrida.

A corrida continuou. Houve muitos saltos, várias colisões, carapaças vermelhas e verdes atiradas, objectos falsos e cascas de bananas que acertavam nos outros corredores. Todos estavam determinados em conseguirem o melhor resultado possível. Mario e Bowser ainda lideravam quando entraram na segunda volta. Daisy ia logo atrás deles e Luigi ia atrás dela. Peach levara com três carapaças vermelhas, lançadas por Luigi e ficara para trás.

"_Tenho de conseguir livrar-me do Bowser e do Mario." pensou Daisy. "São eles que estão à minha frente. Se me ganharem, então eu acabo por perder o primeiro lugar no campeonato. Não vou deixar!"_

Wario e Waluigi queriam vingar-se de Bowser, mas a sorte não estava do lado deles. Tinham levado com mais um bob-omb, escorregado em cascas de bananas, obtido nuvens de trovão das caixas de itens e ficado reduzidos em tamanho e estavam os dois em último lugar. Apesar dos seus esforços, passaram a meta pela segunda vez, entrando na terceira volta e continuavam em último.

Com o início da terceira volta, Luigi estava bastante contente. Estava em quarto lugar, o que só por si não era um lugar assim tão bom, mas era a melhor classificação que tivera até ao momento. E ia atrás de Daisy, a ver o seu desempenho. Nem sequer pensava na hipótese de lhe atirar algum objecto, como uma carapaça verde. Não. Torcia por ela e não a iria prejudicar minimamente. Quando obteve uma carapaça azul de uma caixa de itens, Luigi sorriu.

"Daisy, esta é por ti!" exclamou ele, lançando a carapaça azul.

A carapaça voou rapidamente. Mario ia em primeiro lugar, com Bowser mesmo atrás de si. Quando a carapaça caiu sobre eles, deu-se uma explosão azul. Ambos foram atirados ao ar, gritando. Daisy sorriu e ultrapassou-os rapidamente. Luigi fez o mesmo. Antes que Bowser e Mario conseguissem recuperar, também Peach já os tinha passado.

"Raios!" exclamou Bowser, acelerando. "Não vou perder assim!"

"Nem eu!" exclamou Mario.

Os dois aceleraram ao mesmo tempo e de seguida foram um contra o outro, tentando tirar o outro da corrida. Porém, com a colisão, os dois acabaram por cair na lava e terem de ser recolhidos por dois Lakitus. Entretanto, também já tinham sido ultrapassados por outros competidores da corrida.

A corrida estava a chegar ao fim. A meta estava próxima. Daisy estava a liderar, seguida por Luigi, quando Peach passou pelos dois a alta velocidade, utilizando três cogumelos. Sorriu-lhes, como se dissesse que tinham feito bem até ali, mas ela era melhor, o que deixou Daisy bastante zangada. Luigi conseguiu uma carapaça vermelha e fez sinal a Daisy.

Compreendendo, Daisy abrandou um pouco. Luigi passou-a e atirou a carapaça contra Peach. A carapaça vermelha acertou-lhe em cheio. Peach foi atirada para a frente, contra uma chama incandescente e perdeu bastante velocidade, pelo que Luigi e Daisy a ultrapassaram. Luigi abrandou e deixou Daisy passá-lo, retomando ela o primeiro lugar.

A meta estava agora bem perto. Daisy e Luigi saltaram de uma elevação. Mais um salto e estariam mesmo na meta. Daisy sorriu. Iria finalmente ficar em primeiro. Depois, lançou um olhar para trás. Luigi vinha mesmo ali atrás dela. Tinha-a ajudado, não uma, mas duas vezes naquela corrida, além de que não tinha feito nada para a prejudicar e ainda lhe dera apoio emocional ao longo do campeonato. Depois, pensou em Luigi, que tal como ela, nunca ficava em primeiro.

"_Coitado. Não é justo. Se eu ficar em primeiro, ganho o campeonato. Mas se não ficar… ganho na mesma. Sim, é isso. O Luigi merece ficar em primeiro lugar nesta corrida. Mesmo que eu não a vença, ficarei com pontos suficientes para vencer o campeonato." pensou Daisy. "Ok, é isto que vou fazer."_

Daisy sabia que não conseguiria falar com Luigi a tempo de lhe transmitir a sua decisão e, provavelmente, mesmo tendo tempo, Luigi não deixaria que Daisy o deixasse ficar em primeiro lugar e o deixasse vencer. Portanto, logo após o salto final, Daisy travou. Luigi passou-a e ficou surpreendido por ela ficar para trás. Quando se apercebeu, já tinha cortado a meta. Daisy acelerou e atravessou a meta de seguida. Os dois pararam os seus veículos perto da meta.

"Daisy, porque é que abrandaste no final?" perguntou Luigi, saindo do seu kart e caminhando para Daisy.

"Porque achei que tu é que merecias vencer esta corrida." respondeu Daisy, saindo do seu kart também.

"Eu? Mas porquê?"

"Porque és boa pessoa, és bom corredor e não tinhas tido ainda oportunidade para brilhar."

"Mas tu querias tanto ficar em primeiro lugar nesta corrida…"

"Sim, mas há coisas mais importantes do que vencer uma corrida. É mais importante a felicidade de alguém especial para nós."

Percebendo que Daisy se estava a referir a ele, Luigi sorriu, corando um pouco. Os outros concorrentes começaram a chegar. Peach passou a meta em terceiro lugar. Diddy ficou com o quarto lugar, Dry Bones com o quinto, Birdo com o sexto lugar, Mario com o sétimo e Bowser com o oitavo. Rosalina acabou por ficar com o nono lugar e atrás dela chegou Koopa Troopa. Waluigi conseguiu ultrapassar Wario no último momento e ficou com décimo primeiro lugar para si.

"O quê? Fiquei em último? Raios partam!" gritou Wario, furioso.

Pouco depois, um ecrã foi trazido, com os resultados daquela corrida. Vários concorrentes abriram a boca de espanto, ao perceberem que tinha sido Luigi a vencer a corrida.

"Estou bastante admirada." disse Rosalina. "Mas se ganhou, foi porque mereceu."

"Sim, sim." concordou Birdo, abanando a cabeça. "Foi uma vitória surpresa, mas agradável."

A maioria dos outros não concordava. Peach sentia-se bastante aborrecida por ter sido vencida por Daisy e Luigi naquela última corrida e Mario e Bowser partilhavam o mesmo sentimento. Wario estava furioso por ter ficado em último e Waluigi também. Quando os resultados totais e finais do torneiro surgiram, todos olharam, expectantes.

**Resultados Finais:**

**Primeiro Lugar – Daisy – 48 Pontos**

**Segundo Lugar – Peach – 41 Pontos**

**Terceiro Lugar – Mario – 38 Pontos**

**Quarto Lugar – Luigi – 33 Pontos**

**Quarto Lugar – Bowser – 33 Pontos**

**Sexto Lugar – Wario – 21 Pontos**

**Sétimo Lugar – Rosalina – 16 Pontos**

**Sétimo Lugar – Birdo – 16 Pontos**

**Nono Lugar – Waluigi – 15 Pontos**

**Décimo Lugar – Diddy Kong – 13 Pontos**

**Décimo Primeiro Lugar – Dry Bones – 11 Pontos**

**Décimo Segundo Lugar – Koopa Troopa – 5 Pontos**

Enquanto alguns começaram a celebrar a sua posição, outros não ficaram nada satisfeitos com os resultados daquele campeonato.

**Mario Kart: Taça Estrela**

O grupo foi levado até à frente do castelo da princesa Peach. Daisy, Peach e Mario subiram ao pódio e receberam as respectivas taças. Daisy sorriu e acenou a todos, erguendo a taça estrela bem alto. Estava mais feliz do que nunca. Conseguira finalmente ficar em primeiro lugar nalguma coisa e ser reconhecida por isso.

Quando a cerimónia oficial da entrega das taças terminou, os três desceram do pódio. Peach foi rodeada por alguns Toads, Mario foi para longe, aborrecido por ter ficado em terceiro lugar e Luigi veio ao encontro de Daisy.

"Parabéns." disse ele.

"Já me disseste isso muitas vezes." disse Daisy, sorrindo.

Não fora o único. Muitas pessoas tinham congratulado Daisy pela sua vitória. Birdo, Rosalina, Diddy Kong, Dry Bones e Koopa Troopa estavam ainda presentes, a celebrarem, mesmo tendo ficado nos últimos lugares. Wario e Waluigi tinham ido embora mal tinham chegado à frente do castelo e Bowser fizera o mesmo.

"Vamos afastar-nos da confusão agora." sugeriu Daisy.

Ela e Luigi afastaram-se um pouco da multidão, para poderem conversar em paz.

"O próximo campeonato começa daqui a duas semanas." disse Luigi. "Vais participar?"

"Claro que sim. Vamos. Vai ser divertido e vamos dar o nosso melhor."

Luigi acenou afirmativamente.

"Hum, Luigi, tenho de te agradecer muito por todo o apoio que me deste."

"Não foi nada, Daisy."

"Foi sim. Portanto, gostaria de saber se aceitas ir jantar comigo, a sós, para celebrarmos a minha vitória? Posso reservar uma mesa no melhor restaurante do reino." sugeriu Daisy. "E podemos conversar e rir-nos… bom, passar mais tempo juntos."

Luigi não hesitou e disse rapidamente que sim. E assim, aquele campeonato chegou ao fim. Enquanto uns se sentiam derrotados e outros conformados, Daisy e Luigi sentiam-se felizes. No próximo campeonato, lá estariam os dois a participar e ambos fariam de tudo, dentro dos limites, claro, para vencerem o campeonato e partilharem um lugar no pódio.

**Fim!**


End file.
